Silly Struggle
by PiggyBank
Summary: A silly struggle of a fiery red haired girl in her attempt to forget a certain green eyed boy who has saved her life. Full summary inside! R&R please! HG slight RHr
1. Chapter 1: Nothing to loose

A/N: Hullo bullo people! This is my second and will-be-finished fic ever in The first fic which is in KND, called "Dandelion", I kinda gave up on it (even though 2 chapters are posted and I've already written a lot more). Anyway, Please Read&Review on this ficcy! It's no duh it's HG, with slight RHr. I've drawn a picture for it in my DeviantArt. I'm still new to this whole writing stories thingy... and my deviant name is "lpiggybankl" and if you just want to go to the site and check out the front cover for this fic, you can go through the list of my drawings( _www. lpiggybankl. deviantart. com) withought the spaces._It should be labled "Silly Struggle" something something something. Hope you enjoy this fic/oinkies/

Summary:A silly struggle of a fiery red haired girl in her attempt to forget a certain green eyed boy who has saved her life. WARNING: This story contain dangerous love potions, dacing Snape, and determined fan girls who will do anything to run their fingers through the messy, jet-black hair.

**Silly Struggle**

By

PiggyBank

Chapter 1: Nothing to loose(-boring starting chapter)

It was the fist arriving night of 5th year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardy, for Ginny Weasley. A bad first day. She had bumped into a wall around the corner while looking at a certian green eyed boy at a distance, loudly cursed away 10 points for Gryffindor, then silenced her own mumbling by falling flat on her face as she tripped on her own feet.

She sat by the cold glass window in her dormitory (her roomates were down at the common room while Ginny came to bed early) looking over the endless sky which seemed to have has a giant diamond shattered into milions of pieces across it. The stars were winking nonstop at her as if they wanted desperately to hint her of something only merlins knew what.

The milky moonlight came pouring into the window, caressing and adorning her pretty features as she sat there, her thoughts helplessly drifiting to the cutest boy on earth (her thoughts) like a river drifting off and falling helplessly into a waterfall.

_'Curse whoever planned to create him in this world...cuuurse..you...'_ she angrily but calmly thought.

For the past three years after she was saved from the giant basilisk and 16-year-old Lord Voldemort-or rather Moldywart, she was desperately trying to forget about the devilishly handsome greeneyed monster- Harry Potter, her hero- who just had to be the rescuer of her terrible nightmares. Ginny felt a pang of guilt slash through her. There she was, sitting there blaming everthing on the poor boy who was actually crying- screaming in the inside, taking in all the pressure of saivng the world, facing Moldywart more than anyone on earth or the recorded history, loosing the warm embraces of his parents _and_ his godfather, and now her blamings too. He definitely didn't deserve all this. Did he accidentally flip off god in his past life or something?

She had started dating Dean Thomas(A/N:Forgots when she started dating him...) to get over Harry Potter...or... to make him _jelous_? She herself didn't know.

_'Patheic...'_ the red hair though as she climbed into the blissfully warm bed and hiding herself behind the curtains.

She fell asleep almost immediately after her head hit the soft pillow, thinking,

_'Yup..he has nothing to losse...nothing..'_

But little did she know that he was walking up the path where he was going to find someone _very_ important and then he would have _everything_ to loose...very soon..

And this is where Ginny's Weasley's silly struggle through her own fairy tale began...

----------------------------------------

This first chapter was a very short chapter just giving the idea of how Ginny's feelings are toward Harry (still..) Anyway, I pormis you that next chapter will be longer and me hopes you will enjoy this fic I live for reviews.. bub-bies/vanishes into the wind dramatically behind a black cloak/


	2. Chapter 2: 6th year DADA

A/N: Aww.. I'm kind of dissapointed that I didn't get any reviews for the first chapter but oh well...it _was _crappy.. well, here's the second chapter! Please visit _www. lpiggybankl. deviantart. com _(without the spaces) if you want to check out the cover for this ficcy: ) there will be more pictures for this ficcy on there soon! Enjoy!

**Silly Struggle**

By

PiggyBank

Chapter 2: 6th year DADA

The next morning, Ginny woke up, gots dressed, and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. It hardly felt like she had a whole summer vacation with her family, Hermione, and with...with- nevermind, don't even go there.. she remembered when Harry asked her if she fancied to finding a compartment with him the day before. She remembered the great tinge of regret and guilt right after she turned around- or even started the sentence "I said I'd meet Dean," If she was alone with him in the compartment... he would put his hand around her shoulders... lean closer... close his eyes.. then-

OOMPH!

-She had blindly walked into someone with a quite large body.

"Oops...sorry," she bowed, quickly thinking that it was one of the guy professors since a kid's body wont be so big. She heard a chuckle behind her and turned around. For a split second she thought she was looking at some kind of wickedly handsome creature which sounds very corny, then she realized that it was Harry.

"You don't have to say sorry let alone bow to walls with banners on 'em Ginny," he chuckled once again, watching as she realized what she was doing and blushed in deep pink. She had this picture taking thing embedded in her brain- what did her dad tell her it was called? Oh yes, a camera!- that took mental images of Harrys and was saved safely in a section in her brain called ' Harry Potter the lovable' so she can look over them come other time only to slap herself silly to forget and delete those picture- treasures.

"Care to come to breakfast with me?" he asked brightly (A/N: Harry seems to again forget that she didn't hang out with him, Ron, and Hermione...) She turned to face him again and locked their gazes. She thought she could just melt away into Ginny Weasley the goo by staring into those deep depths of bright charming green eyes-

"Hey Ginny!"

For a moment or two, she hated that voice of Dean Thomas but was somehow glad the next because she was starting to become shaky in the legs.

"Hey Harry," Dean said a quick greeting, then turned to Ginny as if Harry wasn't there and asked or rather demanded,

"Let's go to breakfast, lil' kitty," Damn, how she _hated _that corny and perverted nickname! He dragged her toward the Great Hall and she thought she saw a flicker of dissapointment and disgust cross Harry's face.

At the Gryffindor table, she couldn't help but take quick glances at Harry every then seconds. She hated herself for even feeling this way _still_ and watned to either explode or pull all of her hair out with her "bear' hands. She imagined herself exploding with madness, clothes flying everywhere (A/N: Like Timmy's dad in Fairly Odd Parents or w/e it's called) unitl Dumbledore announced that they had a new teacher.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you are having a great beginning of first day at Hogwarts. We have a new teacher for this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts, Queerlord Humperdick, or Professor Dick. (the new teacher who looked a bit too clean for a guy stood up from his chair then sat back down) Let us resume our breakfast at this point. Have a nice morning everyone,"

When the food from the golden plates were replaced by dessert, Ginny heard the gasps and the noises of surprise and awe from the first years.

_'I already told Hermione long time ago that I gave up on Harry and she probably told him that already.. Ugh! What am I worrying for! There's plenty of guys out there, it's not like Harry's the only guy alive! And I also got Dean...'_ she thought as she killed her tripple pudding with her fork.

She was half right but half worng. Firstly, there _was _plenty of guys for her infact, there were _huge_ amounts of guys lined up behind her tail (she doesn't seem to know this..) and secondly, she was wrong about Harry being the only guy (apart from Ron, but she can't count him becuase he's her brother..) because it seemed most of the girls were joined in a fan club called 'Harry Potter Lovers' which they sent information about him to each other sighing "awww..," and putting their hands on their cheeks, eyes dreamy. Harry seemed very oblivious to this. I mean, how thick can boys be? Girls were flinging themselves at him and talking loudly how cute he was right behind him.Man, she would _love _to see them seething and breaking their wands with rage if she was his.

_'What in the bloody hell am I thinking?'_ she banged her head on the table several times.

"Whoa! What're you doing kitty!" Dean said. She blushed as several people turned around, looked at her wierdly, then turned back again to whisper behind thir hands.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot to inform you children, for this year, we will be adding some 5th years to 6th year Defense Against the Dark Arts- his eyes twinkled toward Ginny- since there seems to be too many 5th years this year (A/N: Just pretend new kids from different schools moved to Hogwarts) and several of them who will deserve this spot should be advanced enough. 5th years who are interested to try out for 6th year Defense Against the Dark Arts, shall sign up their names in their common room whichever house they're in then meet yp in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom this evening for tryouts. However, if there isn't enough 5th years trying out, we will have to decide which ones to give the spot to by the Defense Against the Dark Arts from last year," added Dumbledore.

Ginny had a funny feeling that Dumbledore did not forget to add that in his first speech but announced after dessert in order to give it more attention. By the time Ginny was sitting in her first classroom which was Transfiguration, many or the people were bezzing about the try outs...especially the fan members of "Harry Potter Lovers' club.

"Lets tryout for the 6th year DADA! We might end up in the same class as...-sighs dreamly- _him!_ Besides, it seems like every one else is trying out for it," said a dirty blond haired girl to her annoying looking freind, both giggling madly.

Ginny listened to several other girls' converstaions and it all seemed to the same thing. Harry..._Harry_..._HARRY_! Ginny decided shortly after listening to the conversations not to tryout for the 6th year DADA (even though she somehow wanted to) not wanting to seem like one of those Harry-obsessed perverted girls. Why not go over the things she had learned in Harry's DA?...for the whole year..._again?_

"Today, we are going to be transfigure...blah blah blah..," Professor McGonagall's speech sunndenly transfigured itself as "blah blah"s as Ginny's thoughts swirled into her own dreamland...

During break, when she went up to the common room of Gryffindor, she saw nearly all of the 5th years signing the tryouts for 6th year DADA, most of them girls.

"Hey Ginny, have you seen Harry?" the voice belonging to Ron Weasley asked.

"No..haven't seen him all morning. You guys and Hermione always stick together. Don't ask me, I don't hang around with you gu-"

"Hey guys!"

Ginny flinched and Ron looked surprised then said happly,

"Harry! Where've you been? I was looking all over for you mate,"

"Oh, sorry.. I went to the bathroom and then bumped into Cho..then..," his voice dropped.

Ginny felt a swoop of sadness wash over her instantly. She didn't want to find out what had happened. Maybe Cho Chang snogged him again?...She didn't want to find out.

"Are you trying out for the 6th year DADA Gin?" Harry asked.

She took a moment to answer him,

"Huh? Oh...no..um... I'm gonna goto class early.. see ya guys..," then she left the room.

"Girls...they're so wierd. Even though she's my sister, I bloody don't get how the hell her mood changes so fast. tsk," Ron clicked his toungue.

-----------------------------

That night, Ginny fell into an uneasy sleep, dreaming about Harry and that Cho Chang girl holding hands then kissing and she was falling and falling through an dark clouded eldless sky... The following morning, she felt the rays of the sun on her face so brightly- wait, her curtians were closed... she peaked a look with a slightly opened one eye only to find the sun smiling so broadly that it covered her view with white. But she came to sudden realization that shw wasn't feeling the intense warmth of the gaze the sun was giving. She sat up immediately to find a brightly shining parchment floating in front of her. It read in neat fancy letters:

_Congradulations Miss Weasley,_

_you have passed for the sith year of Defense Against the Dark Arts! Your schedule will still be the same but remember that you are taking the sixth year Defense Against the Dark Arts._

_Queerlord Humperdick_

"What?" she yelled loudly waking up everyone in her dormitory.

-----------------------------------------

Well, that's it for chapter two: ) I know Ginny's suppose to be mature minded and stuff but I thought that would make the stroy a bit uninteresting so I made her more like ...um...less mature-er? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. I live for reviews! (but I don't eat for review though. I eat for me stomach XD) Reviews are the only thing that actually keep me writing...(whispers) _I will return... _/vanishes into the wind dramatically again/


	3. Chapter 3: Sellio!

A/N: Hullo bullo peoples! 'Tis the third chapter for "Silly Struggle"! I read the second chapter and I realized I made so many spelling errors...xx.. Well, anyways, in this chapter, things are gonna be a lil different because its the story is focused on Harry rather than Ginny. It's going to switch from Harry to Ginny as story goes! Silly Struggle can also refer to Harry: Harry is struggling with his new wierd but pleasent feelings toward Ginny which he doesn't realize. Please visit (_www. lpiggybankl. deviantart. com _without the spaces) for the cover for this story. More will be added! (I'm working on it!) Enjoy!

RedSinner:) Heya Piggy.. Anyways, I love your stories.. Always the best. :) Always have and always will.. Great story. Anyways, keep up the wonderful group!

00oo00oo00: yay me liked update soon

Harry and Ginny 4ever: so far I love it! don't think there's anything you should change, but try to have them get together fast!

Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for stopping by to leave me reviews! -takes out handkerchief and wipes eyes- at least there's some people I know who really likes my stories!

**Silly Struggle**

By

PiggyBank

Chapter 3: Sello!

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table playing with his food. He wasn't really in a good mood at that moment and we all understand why. (A/N: -nods wisely- hm..) THE GIRLS WERE ANNOYING HIM LIKE HELL! Some of the younger years were stuttering horribly while giving him some messages from teachers or whatever, shaking uncontrollably, and even passing out on him! What was wrong with them? Did he look that scary? Was it the damn scar that made him look that scary? Or is there a giant spider attatched to the top of his head? '_Let's just live with what I got..'_ he thought, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He didn't have any chance to talk to Ron since he was so busy stuffing his face with food (A/N:It's a wonder how Ron doesn't get fat...) and Hermione didn't seem available either since she was busy with her freamland, apparently staring at Ron, but her eyes distant.Then Harry saw the eye-capturing fiery red head jogging towards them. His heart quickened a bit.

"HeyguysguesswhatI'minyourclassformyDADA." she said it all with one breath sounding happy and excited but with a tiny drop of ...what?..fear? Ron was choking on his food and Hermione's eyes went wide and flinched as she jerked back to reality. The thought of having Ginny in his class and seeing her more often and perhaps having her as his partner everyday crossed his mind.

"Oh Ginny, I already knew that's happen. You wre in the DA last year _and _you recieved _oustanding _everytime," slightly annoyed voice of Hermione said.

Ginny shrugged then turned to Harry, who was goggling at her. She giggled at his funny expression. "Well, then, see you guys at class!" she winked and smiled her perfect smile at them and left. Harry felt his stomach do a vackflip. Twice.

"What in -cough- the bloody -cough cough- HELL!" Ron exclaimed and went back to sputtering and choking. Well, having one of you little sibling in one of your classes won't be such a good idea...

Wierdly, Harry's first class was DADA. He walked to the classroom with Ron and Hermione. As he was about to pull the door open, a fishy feeling of something might go wrong in the classroom ran through him.

"Harry, open the door, don't just stand there," Hermione said impatiently.

"We're not late for class Hermione, sheesh," said Ron. Ron and Hermione argnued (yet again) while they entered the classroom. Were they in the wrong classroom! Yup, that _had _to be it. They looked around the classroom's inside and everything seemed to have only pink and lavander. There were moving posters of muscular Quidditch players and white laces snaked from corner to corner of the classroom. Many many hearts decorated the walls, some of them saying "love" or "sweetheart". Surely it wasn't Valentine's Day already..

"I think we're in the wrong classroom guys...," Harry said very quietly. Even Hermione didn't seem to protest. The other two nodded dumbly, eyes wide and mouths agape.

"Hellooo!" a guy with short ponitail said. "I'm Professor Humperdick! Nice to meet you! Come in, please do," It seemed that he was treating them (more Harry and Ron than Hermione) like guests who came to a important tea party. He had black hair that was all pulled back tightly in a short ponytail, his muscular form wrapped tightly in a _tight _what appeared to be thin black robes. His face however, was..._queer_ (Harry had to admit it with a horror-struck expression). Professor Humperdick's sideburns (A/N: Or whatever you call 'em) wre curled dramatically on wither side of his face and his broad butt-chin was sticking out as if it wanted to run away from it's own master's face. Whoa- whoa- wait a moment-! Is that..._make-up _Harry was seeing? They came into the classroom and sat down stiffly.

"Such handsome bo- students here in Hogwarts! Ho ho ho.." Oh yes, Harry forgot to mention, his voice was as smooth and gay as his face. The door pullled open and a girl came in panting loudly. Harry's chest felt squeezed for some reason. It was Ginny Weasley alright, looking even more attractive with the pink stained cheeks if that was possible.

Ginny seemed to think the exact same thing as Harry, Ron, and Hermione did when they first came in. Her bright honey-ish eyes flickered to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione was sitting and seemed to understand this was the right place. Her screw-up face- as she looked at the ridiculous decorations around the room- told them that she wasn't really a fan of girly things like this.

"Now, now, don't just stand there young lady, you're late and holding up the class. Take a seat please," Professor Humperdick said irritably.

As Ginny took a seat next to her boyfriend, Dean Thomas, in front of Harry, he inhaled the wonderful flowery smell.

"As I was saying, before somebody had so _rudely _interuppted," -Ginny gave a small snort-"I'm going to tell you a little bit about myself."-he cleared his throat just to make his voice even more higher and girly-"I love reading _Witch Perfect _which is one of my favorite magazines, I also love collecting posters of my favorite _hot _quidditch players, oh look at this, I got my nails done just yesterday...

On and on he went for about half of the class time-

...My favorite color use to be yellow but now it's blush pink and lavander. Any questions about me?" (Harry dobted anyone would have any questions)

Professor Humperdick mistook the students' disgusted faces as adoring expressions and went on. "Today we're only going to warm-up for what we're going to do for the rest of the year. I'm going to check and see your levels- ho ho... excuse me, anyways, so choose your partners and start with simple dueling spells,"

The class filled up with the noises of screeching ofchairs and rustles of cloaks as students started pairing up hurriedly. (The seemed more in a hurry to gossip about the new teacher) Harry obviously paired up with Ron, and Ginny with Hermione. It was kind of awkward since Ginny seemed to hang out more with Dean, but instead, she chose Hermione. People made themselves room as the desks were magically scooted over and they started jinxing their partners or dodging them. Harry was dodging Ron's booger jinx when somebody cried,

"_Sellio!_"

and a gold flash of light met Harry's hand. For a second or two Harry didn't realize that he had been hit with a jinx. Just when the right solution came creashing onto his brain, he felt some kind of strings pull him very fast, dragging him on the ground. He was dragged- dragged- he shut his eyes tightly as the desks became larger and larger in a very fast speed.

CRASH!

Harry felt a small soft hand wrap around his own. He opened his eyes to see Ginny Weasley staring down at him, looking half worried and half surprised. He turned his head around to see Nevile Longbottom who had crashed into the stacks of desks. Numb, he stood up and looked down at Ginny. A heavy silence fell on the four of them (Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry).The only thing that was going around their heads seemed to be: '_What just happened?_' But the rest of the class didn't seem to have taken notice of this.

"Class! Class! That's enough for today. It's alread time to leave!" Professor Humperdick cried in a singsong voice. At once, everybody packed up and rushed out of the horribly girly classroom. When Harry tried to pack up, he noticed that Ginny still hadn't let go of his hand.

"Um, Gin-" he started to say.

"You can let go of his hand now Ginny," said Dean and Ron in unison. They both looked irritated but Dean clearly was unable to hide the jelousy in his voice.(Ron just seemed disgusted) Harry tried to pull his hand away from Ginny's but she dtill didn't let go. Then he realized that he can only control his fingers but his hand seemed to be glued to Ginny's.

"Would you two let go already?"

"We can't!" Ginny yelled at her brother in frustration. It seemed like Dean took this for something else because he heavily but quickly walked out of the classroom with a stone face.

"Dean!" Ginny exclaimed after him.

"Wat's all this chaos here?" said Professor Humperdick.

"Nothing," they all said.

"Oooooh!Oooh!" Professor Humperdick oohed. All four of them looked at him oohing with horrified faces. "Aren't you...Harry Potter?" Humperdick squealed like a fangirl. Ginny and Hermione looked at him with _very_ disgusted faces (they seemed to know what he was going at) but Harry and Ron just raised their eyebrows. Surely, Harry was use to this "OMG ITS HARRY POTTER WHO MADE VOLDEMORT GO AWAY!" stuff.

"And you're Ron Weasley!"

"Er..." Harry managed to err. Okay, he was _really_ confused now...

"Oooooh! You guys look even cuter than in the magazines!"

By this time, Hermione(she grabbed Ron's sleeves) and Ginny had to pull out very puczzled and curious Harry and Ron. Humperdick looked at Harry and Rinny's tightly wrapped hands and muttered, "Pity...What a waste,"

A hopeful Ron who was trying his best not to look away at the sight of his sister and one of his best freinds holding hands said, after much of "The name Humperdick fits him right" (and several words that made Hermione say "_Ron-!_"), "Maybe it'll wear off in a few hour's time. Hm... Wait, we should just head on to the hospital wing,"

Harry, feeling the warmth of and the softness of Ginny's lil hand, half nodded grudgingly. Although he really wanted to let go of her hand (the people who were whispering behind their hands were getting on his nerves) and save some embarassment, but a feeling of unknown but tremendous happiness tugged at him endlessly. They walked silently and uncomfortably until they reached the hospital wing. When they opened the door of the hospital, Madam Pomfrey slow jogged toward them, eager to fix another injured person (she didn't seem to had had any work that day). Harry somehow was regretting the fact that he came to the hospital wing now. He certainly knew that Madam Pomfrey can fix and mend anything that had to do someting with health.

"Do you need anything dears?" she inquired eagerly.

"Um..well, we were in our DADA class then we were dueling each-" "Get on with the story Ginny," Ron muttered. "Somebody used a charm on us" -she pointed at herself then at Harry- "and now our hands are glued together,"

Harry was sure she was stuttering because she (including everyon else) didn't exactly know what had happened with things happening so fast. Madam Pomfrey examined heir hands and tried several muttered spells and even put some medicine looking goo which smelled fouly like strong peppermint and old socks but finally gave in.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything about this," she said as she the stinking goo vanished with a flick of her wand.

"What?" Harry, Ron, and Ginny said, Ron being the loudest.

"You'll have to wait until it wears off,"

Harry turned his head toward Ginny and she did the same, both with terrified faces pasted on. Harry perfectly understood her fearful yet questioning expression: _How are they going to do everything with hands that were trapped in each other's?_

------------------------------------------------------

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's quite slow but I don't like it when things go way too fast.Well, the fun will start on the next chapter: ) ! I hope for more reviews please! I'll be unable to continue withought the encouragement... I'll try my best to post a chapter a week ifI get enoughreviews though...: ( -oinkies doinkies, piggy


End file.
